


Accepting Comfort

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco learns of his father's death.





	Accepting Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely-edited and only exists because I have Feelings™ about funerals.

“I don’t want you to come to the funeral,” Draco said. It was the first thing he had said since learning of his father’s death an hour ago.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Any particular reason why?”

Draco sighed. “You never liked him and actively hated him for most of your life. I… part of me wants you there for comfort but I wouldn’t want you to mourn a man you never got along with. It would feel wrong… egoistic…”

“Draco,” Harry said and reached for his hand. “Why would you choose now of all the times to be selfless? What you said is true, I never liked him, but if me being there would help you deal with it all, I’ll accompany you because I love you and will always do anything in my power to keep your pain to a minimum.”

“Will you ever stop being the martyr?” Draco complained but, in this moment, he seemed much more relieved than annoyed by it.

“Probably not,” Harry said and traced the wedding ring on Draco’s hand with his finger. “But you’ve known that since before you married me.”

“Yes, I have,” Draco admitted. “Will you come with me to the funeral?”

Harry smiled at him. “As long as I don’t have to pretend I ever liked him.”

“I wouldn’t ask the impossible of you.” Draco gave another sigh. “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. “For you always, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
